1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for the protection of individuals while smoking in bed or in areas where they are apt to fall asleep with a lit cigarette in their hand. Many devices have been contemplated for preventing loss of life and damage to property due to fires caused by such smoking accidents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art devices are usable showing ashtray devices which are capable of predetermined operation or are usable to provide alarms for smokers who have fallen asleep. Examples of such patents are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,752,877; 3,205,900; 3,360,790; 4,094,326; and 4,119,419. Many prior art configurations also include smoke alarms which are adapted to sense extensive smoke and set off an alarm or ionization detectors adapted to sense the carbon products of combustion and also set off an alarm to alert a sleeping smoker.